


An Unexpected Mystery

by riddleme_this



Series: A Series of Unexpected Events [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Tom Riddle, Fluff, Hogwarts Attacks, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, M/M, Mystery, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Tom Riddle, not really but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleme_this/pseuds/riddleme_this
Summary: When a mysterious being starts randomly attacking the Hufflepuffs, Tom takes up the challenge to save them. Or, more importantly, save Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: A Series of Unexpected Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 233





	An Unexpected Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment in this series. Hope you like it!!

When Tom joined Hogwarts, he had hoped to be the best wizard alive. He knew it would not be simple, but he didn’t shy away from the effort it required. In fact, it was quite the opposite, he reveled in studying about the different types of magic and magical creatures and types of spells. Yet, Tom knew that if he really wanted to be truly powerful, he needed connections. Being in Slytherin was honestly a blessing in disguise. Purebloods surrounded him and as long as he managed to best them and gain their support, he would definitely have a chance to reach his goal. Hell, at the very least, even their friendship would be noteworthy.

So then, why was he instead wasting time for the past five years with a half-blood Hufflepuff who would be of clearly no use to his cause? As Tom watched Harry’s emerald eyes glow with mischief and signal to him to follow along, he sighed. He didn’t know either. All he knew was that this Hufflepuff knucklehead was his to protect, no matter how much of an adorable rambling mess he was, and no one should even dare to hurt him.

Which is why Tom found his blood boiling with anger as he watched Harry dust of the dirt on his robes and flinch at the blood on his palms before limping away towards the direction of the Hufflepuff common room.

How dare anyone put a hand on his Harry?

A sinister grin grew on Tom’s face as he imagined the ways he would make the person pay for hurting Harry. But first, he needed the name of the stupidly brave person who dared to cross him like that.

\-------  
A couple of weeks passed by and Tom was not any closer to finding out the name of the person who was inflicting injury on Harry. Not just Harry, it seemed, but almost all the other fifth year Hufflepuffs were being targeted. It was a huge mystery hanging over the school, especially when every possible suspect had clear alibis (and mysterious serious injuries the moment Tom suspected them) that cleared them from the suspicion.

What exactly was happening and why were the Hufflepuffs being targeted? That question hung in everyone’s head, even the victims themselves, as they tried to get past the rest of the year without any more attacks.

It was only when the first Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, when missing, that Tom realized he might not be able to solve this mystery alone. With a heavy heart, he approached one of the few people who could truly rival his intelligence.

“Riddle, I’m surprised you wanted to meet me,” Hermione Granger stated, unmoving from her seat in the library. Tom gave her a chilling look, contradicted by the soft smile that played on his lips for everyone else to see. To observers, it would have looked like a normal conversation but to anyone who personally knew the two of them, they knew that this was one of the significant moments in Hogwarts’ history, the King of Darkness conversing with the Queen of Light.

“We both know what needs to be done,” Tom replied, a hardened look in his eyes. He needed to find the person who dared hurt his Harry and make them pay. This fooling around had been going on for long enough, Tom was now filled with vengeance for the person behind these attacks.

“I’m surprised you are interested in what’s happening,” Hermione said, before her eyes flickered to Harry innocently chatting away with Ronald Weasley. “Then again, I see why you are.”

“So, what’s your decision?” Tom asked, ignoring his urge to take the thickest book on the table and smack it into her head. Too messy, a voice in his head said.

“I’ll help,” Hermione answered with a strange glint in her eyes, her eyes flickering back at Harry and Ron, “but on one condition.” 

\------  
It was a rare sight to see the King of Slytherin and the Queen of Gryffindor working together, surrounded by piles of books and half-filled cups of beverages. As they quickly scanned through the pages, thumbing their way through the books from the Restricted Section, they paid no attention to the rest of the world, ignoring the way Madam Pince glared at their mess with reluctant admiration and the silent thumb war ongoing between Ron and Harry, being cheered on by Luna Lovegood as she twirled another ornament into her hair.

No one had expected the four houses to be sitting together, working together in keeping the atmosphere light yet focused to figure out the mystery behind the Hogwarts’ attacks. Yet, that was exactly what was unfolding in the Hogwarts library, as Tom and Hermione combed through hundreds of books, which was taken over by Harry and Ron once the words on the books became blurry and the first pair lost their focus. In the form of pairs, the four students made their way through countless topics, always joined by other students who had the free time.

It was lucky that they were in their first week of the December holidays. While most of the students returned home for Christmas, a solid number chose to stay and raid the library in search of an answer to the attacks. Full access to the library had been given to the students at any point of time, including the Restricted Section, simply to ensure that no one was limited in their research. Even the professors had absolutely no clue what was happening and strangely enough, they seemed content in passing on the responsibility to their students to figure out the answer to solve the mystery of these attacks.

And that answer was found, just before dawn, on the twenty-first of the month, as most of the students snored away in their dormitories, tucked under their thick blankets, chasing after mermaids, and running away from monsters, like any typical student.

Harry and Luna sat on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, their eyes wide open despite the ridiculous time. It was refreshing, Harry would say, whenever he talked to Luna. She always made him see a new perspective about life, something he would have never given thought to had she not mentioned it to him. Yes, sometimes she got carried away about creatures that Harry still wasn’t sure existed, but it was still an eye-opener whenever he talked to her.

She was also a good listener. Harry could tell Luna almost about everything and she would not judge him for it, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. And that was exactly what he was doing then.

“I know that with a dad like James Potter, I should be brave and courageous but,” he gulped, “and it’s really hard to admit this, but I’m scared,” he confessed, keeping his eyes trained at the sky and not at the girl next to him.

“Why is it hard to admit? My mother always said that fear is healthy. If you don’t feel fear, you’ll just have too much pride,” Luna replied.

Harry shook his head. “It’s just, everyone in Hufflepuff seems to look up at me. They think that Tom, Mione, Ron and I... we will find something. But it’s been weeks and we have found nothing. Nothing at all! It’s lucky that the attacks have stopped for now, but I have no doubt that it would start again, and we are still nowhere closer to finding an answer than we were on day one. It just…” Harry sighed. “It feels so useless no matter the effort we put in and I… I just, I’m so scared. What has happened to Susan? To Ernie? Who will be next? No one knows and not having the answers right now just seems to make everything much more terrifying than if we knew at least something.”

Luna stared at Harry for a moment before staring out at the sky, watching the sun slowly approach the horizon. “It’s funny that no one has been caught and yet so many people have been injured. It’s almost like the castle is protecting the attacker, isn’t it?’ Luna said, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Harry blinked at her owlishly, before her words registered in his head. Goodness, why hadn’t he thought of that before? Yelling out a quick ‘thank you’ to Luna, Harry stumbled his way down the tower towards the library.

He quickly softened his footsteps as he came across the sleeping form of Tom, his head buried in the pile of books. Harry gave him a soft grin, his heart skipping a beat as he looked at Tom, vulnerable and yet so calm in his sleep. Tucking a lock of Tom’s hair behind his ear, Harry let himself take a second to admire his friend, before feeling oddly like a stalker and looking away with wide eyes.

Shaking his head, Harry hurried over to the Restricted Section of the library. He was so sure about this; he was definitely close to finding the answer. In fact, he could almost taste victory on his tongue. Today was the day. There would be no more attacks after tonight.


End file.
